


Katy's Secret

by Lemoncatfox



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: F/F, headcanons galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Lammy meets Katy, but theres more to the cat than Lammy can see





	Katy's Secret

Lammy sat in Club Fun, plucking her guitar strings. She was near the stage, since she heard there was supposed to be a new player today.

Soon, the voice came on to introduce her. Her name was Katy Kat. Katy came onstage. She had blue fur and yellow hair that was styled in a way that covered one of her eyes. Her other eye was yellow.

She played a few songs, waved goodbye, and headed towards the door. 

"W-wait!" Lammy called to the cat.

Katy turned back around, and faced the lamb.

"Oh, hello!" She waved.

"I liked y-your songs." She said, looking down, fiddling with the strap on her guitar strap.

"You know, I'm looking for a guitar player! Thinking of starting a band." Katy flattened the fluff infront of her eye.

"Really? T-that sounds cool." Lammy was going to add 'unlike me' but she decided not to.

"Cmon then! I've got a few drummer and guitar players to try out. Why not join?" Katy said, and they returned to Katys house.

 

After a few hours, the drummer position was filled by Ma-san.

Two guitar players remained.

"Alrightly gals, let's see who's the better player." Katy, said, looking at Lammy, implying that the lamb was top pick no matter what. 

The other guitarist played a song, then Lammy played a song.

After that, the other guitarist was sent back home, and Lammy was added into Milkcan.

 

Later, Ma-san went home, and it was just Katy and Lammy were laying on the floor in Katy's house.

"Why d-do you wear your hair like that? I-I mean, it's cute but..." Lammy flattened herself against the floor.

"Oh I..." Katy looked away from Lammy, the tip of her tail twitching.

She sat up and turned to Lammy, removing the hair infront of her eye.

"Woah..." Lammy said, leaning closer.

Katys other eye was purple, and Katy backed away from Lammy and covered it back up.

"Is there s-something wrong?" Lammy asked.

"I would wear my hair like that, but people might make fun of me again..." Katy turned towards the door. The small mouse had returned.

"(Hey Katy, no one is going to do that. You know why I know that?)" Ma-san said, hopping onto a chair to be near eye-level with the two.

"Whys that?" Katy asked, tilting her head.

"(Cause we're Milkcan, and noone messes with my bandmembers!)" The mouse replied, hopping.

"But we just met!" Katy said, giggling.

"(And?)"

"I-i guess you can't change h-her mind." Lammy said, giggling.

The bandmates walked to each of their homes, and Katy returned home alone. Heading up to her room, she looked into her mirror and messed with her hair until it stayed out of her eyes.

"There."


End file.
